WTF Tony
by HIXD16
Summary: Tony finds himself in a fun situation and is determined to milk it for all it's worth.


Hey, it's been awhile. I wrote this a while ago and just recently decided to publish it, so I hope it's not too cringe lmao. Btw if the formatting is messed up, it's probably because I'm uploading this from the new app.

Prussia October 16, 6:27 AM

Dude i swear if you don't get your ass over here soon i'll strap your body to a moving train

Me October 16, 6:29 AM

Ok jeez it's early here so calm down

Prussia October 16, 6:29 AM

Get to France's house asap

America sat up from his bed and stretched, apparently sleeping in on his vacation wasn't gonna happen. What would Prussia want this early and at the frenchy's place? He got out of bed and stretched some more.

He walked to his kitchen, passing Tony's room. The little alien was curled up on the race car bed America had got him for Christmas years before. He thought about what he would do with Tony while he poured a bowl of cereal. As he thought more and more, he came to the conclusion that he shouldn't be left alone.

America thought about who has ever meet Tony. England, Japan, and Canada. 'That's it… Really? Oh well' America thought England would be happy to watch him, but the problem with it is that England's not home. He said he would be out for a week with some friends. The only reason he remembered was because he was surprised England had friends.

The only logical person to leave him with was Canada. Japan was on the other side of the globe after all. So after he drank the little bit of milk at the bowl, he got his phone and called Canada.

Ring~

Ring~

Ring~

"...ello..", he mumbled.

"Hey bro, I need your help", America rushed. "I need to go to the frenchy's house and i have no one to watch Tony, so you'll watch him right?" He asked while he put on a Dragon Ball Z T-shirt on. Canada went quiet for awhile. "...Wha", he asked.

America couldn't wait much longer, because he got a text from his personal pilot. "Your jet is ready Mr. Jones", it read. America never called for the jet but whatever, as long as he gets where he's going.

"Thanks bro, i'll be there in an hour!" He hung up and finished packing his backpack. He double checked everything, phone chargers, computer chargers, Ipad chargers, and the rest. He just needed to wake up tony and get his thing together.

America put his things in the trunk and checked everything a third time. He had everything. After he walked inside the front door he saw the light on in the kitchen. Tony had woken up and started to make eggs. "Tony, dude. don't make anything, we'll stop at McDonalds or something." Tony asked what they were doing and America told him all about Prussia and needing to go soon.

"So go pack what you want to bring, no weird stuff though." America emphasised. Tony went to his room while America waited in the livingroom on his phone. Tony came out 5 minutes later with a backpack and a huge, puffy winter coat. America nodded and headed to the car.

"What'd you pack?" America asked about 10 miles away from Canada's house. Tony told him just his computer and some and snacks.

"Oh yea, you have to talk normal to Canada. I guess I'm the only one who can understand you." America said.

Tony signed, "I don't wanna."

"Well Canada won't know what you're saying, so you have to. I mean, have fun but don't scare him." America asked. Tony nodded and ate his steak bagel from McDonald's.

The car pulled into the driveway and parked. Tony grabbed his things and hoped out. America almost slammed the door, he was in such a rush, but they both walked up to the door and rang the bell. And waited. And waited more. America looked at the time, almost 10:30. Tony reached up and pressed the button about 20 times until the door unlocked and slammed open.

"WHY", the Canadian screamed. America looked at him "Dude you look tired, where you sleeping?" Canada ran his hand through his hair, "Yea, it's my vacation. Why wouldn't I be?" "I called you and told you I was coming, remember? You're gonna watch Tony for a day or 2."

Canada's eyes went wide and he looked next to his brother. Tony was standing there, in a huge, blue winter coat and a backpack on his back. "Really, I mean I don't remember- uh um?" Canada stuttered. He looked at Tony and back the America. He had his puppy dog face on. Something Canada can't refuse.

"Ok, come on." Canada gave-in and moved to the side to let them in. They walked inside and rounded a corner, "Where are we going Mat, isn't your living room over there?" America asked. Canada stopped and looked at his brother, "Well.. Um... Me and a few friends had a get together-"

"You mean you had a party without me, your beloved brother!" Canada got even more nervous than he was, "No, no. It wasn't a party." Canada stood there not knowing what else to say. America looked at him suspiciously.

It was quiet as America looked at Canada, but a crunching sound coming from the living room broke the silence. They both looked to America's side where Tony was a second ago. Canada realized where he went and ran to the living room.

The brothers ran into the room. America was surprised to see the whole room trashed with chip bags, bowls with something in it, beer cans, and... Pancakes? He scanned the room for Tony, finding him sitting on the couch.

"Dude, what the hel-", he stopped when he smelled something very familiar. "Really Mat?" He looked at his brother, who looked more freaked out then when they came in. "I-I didn't break any laws." America sighed, "Don't let Tony have any of that, he freaks out." Canada nodded and grabbed his brother's arm, "Don't you need to leave though, I thought you had to go to France's house or something!" He said frantically, pulling him toward the front door.

America checked the time, 10:43. "Yeah, I'm using your runway by the way. It's closer." Canada agreed and closed the door as fast as he could without slamming it.

Canada sighed, he got him out without starting a fight. That would really wreck the place. He wasn't completely in the clear though, he still had Tony for 2 days. Canada walked into the Living Room and seen Tony still sitting on Cuba.

"Hi, Tony", Canada said nicely, "can you speak English?" Tony looked at him, "Yes." He answered. Canada was really surprised, but he went with it. "Ok good, can we keep everything you see here a secret, especially from America?"

"Hasn't he seen it already?" Tony asked. "Not really", Canada said, "If you get up I'll show you the first thing." Tony hopped off the couch and stood next to the Canadian. Canada gently pulled the blanket back and showed the Cuban man to Tony. "That's Cuba, right?" Canada nodded and put the blanket back over his head.

"That's why I was so nervous, I don't want them to fight in my house, you know?" Canada said. Tony's head turned a little, "I thought it was because of the weed?" Canada looked at him, "It's perfectly legal here so why would I worry about that?"

Tony shrugged and sat back on Cuba. Canada looked around and seen the distraction that was his living room. "It wasn't like this when I went to sleep... Maybe they stayed up longer..." Canada thought outloud.

"They?", Tony asked. Canada nodded, "Yea, they're probably upstairs. I'll go wake them up, they're in the spare room. That will be your room so I really hope they didn't mess it up.." The two went up the stairs and walked to the farthest door on the left. Canada knocked on the door a few times with no response, so he cracked the door opened.

Hong Kong was lying on his back with Iceland sound asleep on his shoulder. They were probably up all night binge watching Netflix. Canada looked around the room and saw it wasn't as messy as he thought, only a few pop cans near the garbage can. So he and Tony walked into the room, though Tony stayed closer to the door.

"Guys you have to get up", Canada said softly as he picked up the laptop. "Come on guys", he shook Hong Kong's shoulder. He made a noise and rolled over on to Iceland, which made Iceland wake up.

Iceland yelped and tried to sit up, but with Hong Kong on top of him, he couldn't move. He looked at the boy on top of him and blushed. Canada saw Iceland smile ever so slightly, which caused him to smile to; Canada was a sucker for cheesy romances. Although when Iceland seen he wasn't alone, his face flashed bright red and he pushed Hong Kong as hard as he could back to his side.

Hong Kong flow rolled back to his side of the bed, but then face-planted on the floor. He groaned and said something in Cantonese, probably something like 'what the hell'.

"Sorry Leon, I didn't mean that to happen", Canada apologized. Hong Kong got up and stretched, "What time is it?", he looked around and noticed his computer wasn't on the bed. "And where is my freaking computer?", he said to himself under his breath.

"It's almost 11 o'clock, and your computer is right there." He said, pointing to the cluttered desk. Hong Kong nodded and looked for his bag. Iceland sat up and rubbed his eyes, still a little red.

Canada took a step back to get out of Hong Kong's way. He stood there trying to think of a way to explain an alien was taking their room. Nothing popped into his head, so he just has to blunt. "So guys, my brother stopped by this morning.", he said.

Iceland looked up, "Really? Did he see Carlos?"

"No, but he dropped off his friend!" Canada tried to sound positive, but its kinda hard to when there's an alien right behind you. He walked next to Tony and introduced him, "This is Tony, he's staying here for 2 days."

The two stared at Tony, not sure how to respond. Both of them look from Canada to Tony over and over again, not knowing if it was a joke or...

There was no sound or movement until Tony started to wave at them, the puffy coat making his arm look three time bigger than it was. Hong Kong waved back, seeming to give up on thinking about it.

Tony stopped waving and looked over to Iceland, "Hey", said Iceland, "my name is Iceland, but you can call me Eilm." Canada smiled, at least they weren't screaming. Hong Kong got up and set his backpack on the bed, "And I'm Hong Kong, or Leon, whatever you want to call me. It's nice to meet you Tony."

Suddenly Iceland's eyes went wide and he froze. Canada almost had a mini heart-attack, so much has happened this morning he can't take anymore stress. Iceland looked at Hong Kong and almost smiled, "Mathew said it was almost 11", Hong Kong looked at him, confused for a second but soon realized what he meant.

"Oh no." Both at the same time jumped and started to gather their things. Canada was almost pushed into the door by Iceland running for his bag, Hong Kong stuffing his close from last night in his.

"Guys what do you mean? What are you doin-", Canada was cut off by Iceland.

"Wait, we can't bring our clothes!" He practically screamed. "Oh crap, you're right. They'll smell the weed!" Hong Kong cursed, pulling the clothes back out of his bag.

Canada sighed and walked behind Iceland. He grabbed him by his waist and carried him over to the bed, Iceland protesting the whole time. Having done that, Hong Kong watched Canada sit Iceland down. Canada looked at him and pointed to the bed. He got the message and sat down next to his friend.

"What the hell are you doing", Canada asked, clearly annoyed. Tony walked from behind Canada and hopped onto to the bed with the boys. Hong Kong giggled, while Iceland started explaining. "Mine and his family's will freak out if we're not at my house in the morning..." Iceland's voice faded out as his eye twitched, "Leon?" He turned and faced him, "what time is it in Iceland?"

"Umm, I think about 4 o'clock... Oh wait..." Hong Kong's eyes widened again. Iceland fell back on the bed, seeming to give up. Hong Kong stood up and grabbed his phone from the desk, 14 missed calls, China, South Korea, Japan, and even Denmark. Hong Kong handed his phone to Iceland, who sighed and pushed it away, already knowing what it's gonna say.

"Why don't you have Canada call your family's", Tony said. Everyone looked at him, hope returning to Iceland's eyes. "Yeah, I could do that. But what would I say? 'Yea hello, hey I got your brother high so he's not gonna be home?" Canada said sitting down on the desk chair.

"You could say you were helping me with hockey, you're the best in world so it's believable", Iceland stated, "And Hong Kong just came to see western sports." He smiled.

As if it were decided, Iceland's phone began to ring. The Swedish national anthem played and Canada unplugged the phone, "we're still asleep." Canada took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked shakily.

"Hallå?" The swed answered back. "Sweden is that you? This is Canada", he said sounding cheerful. The call went quiet for a second until Sweden recognized the name.

"Oh ok. Is Elim there?" Canada nervously giggled, "Yes, he stayed the night. He wanted some hockey tips, so I taught him a few things. By the time we finished it was late and he was really tired, I told him to call or text someone that he's staying but I guess he forgot."

Canada seen Iceland smile, he guesses he did a good job. And while he was talking, Tony had finally taken his coat off and laid it on the floor at the end of the bed. Canada watched him carefully pull out his laptop, he thought it was strange, maybe he had something in there he didn't want anyone to see.

He was pulled out of his thought by a loud noise on the phone, "Canada are you at home?" Norway asked nonchalantly, Iceland's smile faded when he heard Norway's voice. "Yea, why?" He asked. He heard more background voices and recognized someone say in Norwegian 'why is he there', "Ok I'll be there in half an hour", and the line went dead.


End file.
